chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Clouded Feelings Chapter One
Rose's POV {slam!} The other four siblings stare at me. I blush a little. "Wh-What is it? Stop staring at me." Crim frowns. "..Isn't it obvious R? Check on your brother! Sheesh.." Scarlet shakes her head. "I don't mean to pry, but YOU'RE Balloon's roommate too Crim." {chuckle} Crim turns red. "Sh-Shut up Scar!" She smirks. "Very well, Crim reaper." Hehe, that's a teeny bit funny. Crim balls up her fists. "Whatever." She grabs my arm, very hard. Ow! That hurts.. We rush upstairs to our bedroom, finding Balloon curled into a ball. {sniffle} {door closes} Crim immediately floats on her bed. Talk about inconsiderate.. I slowly walk towards Balloon's bed. "Hey little brother.." {whimper} "What's wrong?" He glances up at me, completely red from crying. "N-Nothing. It's nothing sis. I'm okay." ..I don't think so. "You are not. Why are you crying?" {sniffle} "I just..I just miss Mom." Aww.. I do too.. I gently kiss him, despite his face being stained with tears. "I understand. We all do. But no matter what, we'll get through this together. Right Crim?" I stare at her, waiting for an answer. She shrugs. "Sure, whatever." Ughhh.. {rustle} I sit next to Balloon on the bed. "Remember: Bad things won't always last forever, okay?" He nods, half-smiling. "Y-Yeah. Thanks Rose. You're the best sister ever." Awww! {gasp} Uh oh.. Crim glares at Balloon, her eyes wide. "Rose..best sister ever..?!?!" Oh no. {gulp} She slowly grabs a freshly sharpened pencil, and moves toward our younger brother. N-No! She can't do that! Before Crim stabs the pencil in the air, I lunge for her. {crash!} {gasp} "Rose! Are you okay?" ..I think so.. Balloon grabs my hand, pulling me off the floor. "Um, thanks little bro." He smiles warmly. "It's nothing sis.." Hehe.. {grunt} No.. However, instead of going after Balloon, Crim walks cunningly towards me. No, please don't! She smiles coldly. "That's what you get for messing up my plan." What plan?! I anxiously glance at Balloon, hoping he would get me out of this mess. No such luck. {sniffle} "Crim, PLEASE. You don't have to do this!" Her smile drops. "Yes, but I WANT to! It's what you deserve." No, it's not.. {whack} Oww! Did Crim just..PUNCH me?! I grab that pencil, and cut up her arms a bit. I honestly don't want to do this, but it's too late now. {wailing} Tee hee! She clutches my wrists, twisting them. !!!!!! OUCH! {sobbing} Huh? Who's--?! The two of us turn around, noticing a pale Balloon staring in horror. He slowly crawls near the door. "Stop fighting you two! I don't like it when people fight." Me neither.. {snicker} "I'm sorry lil' brother, but this is something we can't take back. Me and Rose will fight until we can fight no more!" ..SERIOUSLY?! I have NO time for this. We're fighting on the same day Mom died?! That's bad enough as it is. This is fight isn't helping anything. ..I don't care anymore. Crim will pay for what she's done to Balloon. I bite her arm, not hard, but enough to draw blood. {shrieking} Balloon stares at me, his eyes widening. "R-Rose..?!" Oh no.. Crim growls, and pulls my rose off. {gasp} ..My rose.. I need it.. I literally can't do ANYTHING without my rose.. {cackle} "Can't do anything about it now, huh? Well too bad! I'll never give this back to--" {wham!} I slap Crim across the face, still feeling weakened. {grunt} "ROSE!" My legs buckle, and I fall to the floor. I feel a pair of arms slide under me. Balloon. My dear little brother comes to my aid.. "You feeling okay R?" I frown. "N-No, of course not. I need that flower on my head.." {sigh} "Just hang in there, okay?" I nod, feeling dizzy. "O-Okay.." Crim gets up, shaking her head. "Fine, you win. Here's your stupid rose." She throws me the rose, and walks near the door. "I was foolish to fight you. You're too weak for me." {door closes} Ugghh, I don't feel good.. I lay on my bed, unable to see clearly. ..Is the room SPINNING or something? {sigh} "Need a hand sis?" Yes please.. Balloon gently moves me closer. {beep} The fan..he remembered. "Thanks Balloon. It's like you're the big sibling now." He shrugs, smiling. "It's nothing, really. You didn't deserve that beating." Mmhm.. "Oh and, here's my rose." {stick} Much better! {rustle} I cuddle with the tiny strawberry plush toy. {blowing air} Balloon walks near the doorway. "I'll let you rest. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" I smile weakly. "Okay. Thanks again, for everything." {giggle} "Of course R. See you later." {door closes} I slowly close my eyes, finally falling asleep soundly.. Category:Blog posts